


Otonokizaka Prefecture Police Force

by mikor1n



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, police!au, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikor1n/pseuds/mikor1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Officer AU. Officers Nishikino, Minami, Sonoda, and Ayase are in for the shock of their lives when they discover that there's a serial killer on the loose. Even worse, this killer seems to know that these officers are after him or her. And so the killer sends the officers on a wild goose chase that has them fearing for their lives. </p><p>It seems that the killer is closer to them than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

The precinct was quiet on a Monday. The people who had been lucky enough to have a day off on the weekend were bustling to catch up, which required concentration. The office area was devoid of the usual chatter. 

Eli Ayase in particular was hard at work. Her light eyebrows furrowed as she pored over the newest police report. Crime wasn’t exactly commonplace in Japan – most people were too afraid of yakuza retaliation to do much. But this case was something that Eli hadn’t seen in her ten years of police work. 

A murderer – no, a serial killer. 

That was the only word she could think of to describe it, and the word felt foreign in her mind. She never thought that she would come face to face with something like this, never mind being assigned the case. The sergeant had obviously been trying to keep this under wraps, only putting forth the officers that he deemed capable of handling such a thing. Eli had been assigned to the case, along with officers Sonoda, Minami, and Nishikino. 

She’d worked with the other girls before, and they were each as tough as the next. Sonoda had a stony look to her that could terrify the most weathered, jaded suspects. Minami was sweet-looking, with a soft voice but her witty mouth could get her out of any situation. And Nishikino… she was a mystery. Despite knowing her for fifteen years, Eli knew nothing about her. She was sullen, seemingly perpetually angry, and Eli wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her smile. 

“Working on the case, Ayase?” Umi’s words snapped Eli out of her thoughts, and she peered up to be met with her fellow officer’s piercing dark gaze. 

Eli offered a polite smile. “Yes. Well… trying to.” Her smile slipped, morphing into a look of concern. “But we have no leads. This person hasn’t been caught, not even a glimpse.” Nothing was more irritating than a case with no leads. “He’s good. He knows what he’s doing.” 

“Well that’s a lead in itself, right?” Umi reached to the desk beside Eli’s, pulling a chair up to sit beside the blonde officer. “We have to find someone who knows what they’re doing. Not many people are this good at evading the police. It would have to be someone with experience, someone who—“ 

“Ayase. Sonoda.” A soft voice hissed their names, and the two women felt hands clamp on the back of their chairs. Officer Minami stood behind them, lowered to their level. “Nishikino and I think we have something. But we’re going to have to do some leg work. We need to get to the scene of the last crime.” 

Eli quirked her eyebrows. Hadn’t the forensics team already swept that area? She bit her lip. The case was frustrating enough – she didn’t want to be led in circles. “Are you sure-“

“There’s been a new murder.” Maki’s voice broke into the conversation. She was as deadpan as ever. She held a clipboard between her hands. “Isayama Hiro. Seems like he was the owner of a local MBE packing and shipping store. His employees found him dead in his office. We have to move now.” 

Eli blinked. The most recent case had only been yesterday – the killer was insatiable, it seemed. “Damn. Already?” she murmured under her breath, not really expecting anyone to hear her. 

“This dude’s got a bloodlust, alright,” Umi scoffed in response, tugging on her jacket. Eli would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. She’d been to the scene of a murder before, but never of someone who had killed many times before. This was nervewracking, to say the very least. But she was practiced at looking like she wasn’t shaken to the core. 

The women loaded into the squad car, Maki in the driver’s seat. Umi claimed the seat next to her, Eli and Minami sitting in the back. It amazed Eli how cool and collected the other women appeared, and couldn’t help but wonder if they were just as shaken as she was. She’d worked in close proximity with them for years. They’d all gone through the academy together, and they’d worked in the same prefecture for ten years now. They were her family – an unorthodox one, but her family nonetheless. 

“None of these victims seem to match up,” Kotori mused, now clutching Maki’s clipboard. “An MBE owner? A meat deli clerk? A homeless man? The only thing they have in common is that they’re all men.” 

“Except for the cashier at that gas station,” Eli piped in. But Kotori was right. They didn’t match up, not even a little bit. They were all from various walks of life, various pay grades… obviously this wasn’t being done for money. 

Umi let out a long sigh. “And we can’t even check all of their connections. The homeless man didn’t have any form of ID, so he’s just a John Doe that leaves us with no further information.” She leaned her head back against the seat, and Kotori leaned forward to rub her arm encouragingly. 

“We’ll figure it out! We’re about to check out this scene – maybe we’ll find out something new,” she said, in an attempt to be comforting. 

Umi cracked a smile. “You’re too positive, Kotori.” 

“And you’re not positive enough.” Kotori grinned, turning her attention to Eli. “What do you think, Eli? Are there any connections you’re seeing that we’re not?” 

Eli wished that she didn’t have to say no. She sighed, shaking her head. “Mm-mm. There’s nothing. We’ve run background checks on the few victims that we were able to, and there’s nothing that could match them up.” 

“We’re here.” Maki parked the patrol car in front of the small store, which had already been quarantined with police tape. The four got out of the car, each flashing their badges to the officer guarding the store. “Has forensics gotten in yet?” 

The officer shook his head. “You’re the first.” 

“See? This is a good sign!” Eli said in an attempt to match Kotori’s prior optimism. 

The women ducked under the police tape and pushed open the door to the store. The lobby area was unscathed, but upon venturing into the back area, they discovered that the back of the store hadn’t been allowed the same fate. 

The area was trashed. Packing peanuts were strewn across the floor, and giant rolls of bubble wrap were in tatters. “What’s the point of doing all this…?” Umi murmured under her breath. 

“To make a point of some sort,” Eli spoke up. “All of the previous crime scenes were like this. Destroyed…. But we still don’t know why.” 

Kotori pursed her lips, amber eyes scanning the crime scene. It wasn’t until her gaze fell upon the corpse of the owner that she spoke up again. “Look at this.” She was breathless as she spoke. 

Isayama Hiro was propped up in his chair, head tilted inhumanly far back. His mouth was wide open. Umi didn’t hesitate in taking a step closer to inspect. “Holy shit,” Umi breathed. The women gathered around the corpse, taking in the same disgusting sight. 

The man’s jaw had obviously been broken. His mouth was stuffed wide with packing peanuts. Dried blood gathered at the corners of his mouth. And in his lap sat a box, taped on each edge. It was almost humorous how pristine the box looked. It looked as if it had been taped by an expert. 

“Should we—“ But before Eli got a chance to finish her sentence, Maki had already slipped her gloves on and taken the box from the man’s lap. She took a box cutter from the back counter and sliced the box open, only to be greeted with more packing peanuts.  
Upon removing the packing peanuts, Maki was greeted by a human heart in a plastic bag. 

Eli almost wanted to joke that she didn’t think a heart would survive unscathed through the shipping process, but now wasn’t the time. Kotori’s jaw dropped, and even Maki whistled. “This is getting dark,” she commented. Attached to the bag containing the heart was an envelope, with a name scrawled in red marker. 

Otonokizaka Prefecture Police Force. 

Eli felt as if her heart jumped into her throat. She murmured a curse in Russian under her breath, and even Maki’s hands were trembling as she plucked the envelope from the bag. The girls were silent as Maki tore it open, pulling the letter from it. 

Eli tried to swallow the lump in her throat as Maki read it aloud. “There’s a method to my madness. But you’d have to be as mad as me to figure it out. Good luck, Officers Ayase, Minami, Sonoda, and Nishikino.” 

“Holy shit,” Umi whispered. Kotori’s hands flew to her still gaping mouth. Eli felt physically ill. Whoever this was, they knew who was after them. Whether they wanted to be or not, they were in this. They were every bit a part of this now as the killer was.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: there's smut in this chapter. c;

Kotori hadn’t let go of the letter ever since she took it from Maki when they got back into the squad car. Her fingers were trembling, and she was trying her hardest to keep from looking at the paper. But she was truly terrified. She’d learned long ago to keep those kind of feelings concealed, but it was hard. She’d never been in this kind of situation before, and she knew the other girls hadn’t either.

The entire ride back was silent. No one really knew what to say, but Kotori thought maybe that was for the best. If they talked further about this, they would only end up scaring themselves more. But they had to figure out a way to solve this case. Things had developed now, and it was up to them to solve it.

But how?

Kotori swallowed thickly, forcing herself to stow the letter in her jacket pocket. Were they even supposed to let the sergeant know about this? What would he say if he knew? Chances were, he would withdraw them from the case for their own safety, and assign new officers. But if that happened, it was very likely that the killer would only become stronger, targeting more people, maybe even the girls themselves.

This was a no-win scenario, though Kotori didn’t want to admit that. She took in a deep breath, finally venturing to break the silence. “How do you think he knows who we are?” Her voice came out meeker than she wanted it to.

“Who knows? He could be a former police officer, maybe?” Umi thought aloud, reaching a hand up to rake through her dark hair.

Kotori couldn’t think of a former officer that could have a vendetta towards the girls. They’d gotten along with everyone, particularly Kotori. She had a motherly sort of aura, which people seemed drawn to. And as for the other three, they were too intimidating for many people to approach.

“We have to analyze every aspect of the note,” Maki spoke up. “The handwriting, the paper he used, everything. We can send it down to the evidence lab and see what they can dig up. Maybe they’ll be able to find some fingerprints.”

“Are you kidding?” Eli scoffed. “This guy has never left behind any kind of fingerprints before. I wonder if he even has fingerprints.” Her last statement earned a giggle from Kotori.

“Why are you so sure it’s a man?” Maki asked. “We have to keep our minds open to anyone. It could be someone that we very least expect.”

Umi nodded sagely. “You’re right. It could be anyone.” Kotori’s eyes widened at the thought. How could she know who to trust anymore? The killer seemed to know a lot about the four of them. What if it was someone that they all knew well?

“We’ll take it to the evidence lab. Rin and Hanayo should be able to have some answers for us pretty quickly,” Eli said, practically jumping out of the car as Maki parked.

Kotori remained close to Umi as they entered the station. Umi reached back to touch Kotori’s hand reassuringly, drawing a smile from the brunette. If there was anyone she felt truly safe around, it was Umi. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Maki and Eli, but she’d always been the closest to Umi.

The girls ventured to the evidence lab, where Hanayo and Rin were both hard at work. Rin was the first to notice their arrival. “Hey, officers!” she grinned with a salute. “What can I do you for?” Hanayo looked up from her work as well, offering the other girls a smile.

“We have evidence for our guy,” Kotori said. Hanayo and Rin had been involved with this case since the beginning – but it wasn’t Kotori’s intention to allow them to get as involved as the other four. If they could possibly keep Hanayo’s and Rin’s names out of the killer’s mouth, they would. She presented the letter to the girls, as well as the box containing the heart.

“Just… be careful looking in there,” Eli added quickly, as Hanayo peered into the box.

Hanayo let out a squeal of surprise. “Oh my—“ Kotori could have sworn that her face turned a shade or two greener than it had been before.

“Ew, sick!” Rin wrinkled her nose at the heart before turning her attention back to the letter. “What’s this?”

“A letter from the killer. For us.” Umi bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear. “We need you to see what you can find out from it, if there’s any fingerprints or anything….”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Rin snorted, shedding the gloves that she wore and replacing them with new ones. She took the letter from Kotori, unfolding it and reading over it. “God, this guy’s a sick bastard.”

“You got that right,” Maki said. “Just find out what you can. We’re going to see if we can get any further leads.”

“Roger!” Rin shot the girls a grin. “Go do your work, officers. You’ll hear back from us before too long.”

 

Rin’s words had instilled Kotori with at least a little bit of hope. If there was anyone who was capable enough to find something out, it was Rin and Hanayo. But that didn’t stop her from being nervous. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, taking her seat back at her desk once they returned to their office building.

Instead of going to their respective seats, Maki, Umi, and Eli pulled up seats around Kotori’s desk. “So now we just have to think who the hell this could possibly be,” Umi prefaced, slamming a hand down on the desk for emphasis. “There’s so many. It could be someone that we’ve worked together to take down, someone who used to work here….”

Eli drummed her fingertips on the desk. “It’s someone with a motive. Someone who wants to hurt us.”

“Or someone who wants to challenge us,” Maki said. “They’re not targeting us. Not yet. They want us to be able to solve this case, but… why?”

“Yeah… why us specifically?” Kotori asked. She didn’t like being pinpointed like this. She had already started second-guessing everyone and everything around her. She felt as if everything she thought she knew was gone. Her heart hadn’t left her throat since first discovering the letter. Umi, as if noticing the trepidation, moved her chair slightly closer to Kotori’s, offering a silent kind of closeness that Kotori really needed at the moment.

Umi shrugged. “I don’t know. But we really need to figure out how they choose their victims. Maybe, if we know, we’ll be able to catch them in the act the next time. We need to interrogate people who knew the victims, see if we can get any information out of them.”

“Well so far, we don’t have much to go off. Their victims vary wildly.” Umi held up the clipboard containing the file of the killer. “First victim. Unnamed John Doe, homeless. Murdered along with his dog. He was found with money shoved down his throat. Which was weird, considering he was a penniless, homeless man.”

“So the killer likes to taunt his victims,” Eli said with disgust. “Asshole.”

“But that’s not necessarily the case for everything. The deli meat clerk was found with sausages shoved down his throat. The cashier, head bashed in with a cash register. Just when we think we see a trend, the modus operandi completely changes. But then our most recent, Mr. Isayama Hiro, was found with packing peanuts shoved down his throat. Back to the original methods,” Umi sighed, scratching the back of her head. “So he’s… predictable, but not.”

“So let’s go and question some people. We have references for all of them. We just need to follow through on them.” Umi handed the clipboard to Eli. “Kotori and I will go and question some of Isayama Hiro’s employees. We don’t have any leads on the homeless man, but you two can take the cashier and the deli meat clerk.”

“Got it.” Maki nodded, getting up from her seat. Eli followed suit, and the two chatted amongst themselves as Umi’s attention turned back to Kotori.

“Come on. Let’s go question this guy’s employees.” She offered a warm smile to Kotori that only Kotori was ever lucky enough to see. Kotori returned the smile and nodded, rising from her own seat as well.

\---

Kotori and Umi had contacted a young woman who used to work for Isayama Hiro; she had been working there for two years prior to his death. She was only young, 21 years old, and had been the first one to discover his body. It would be a difficult interrogation - she wouldn’t want to talk about it, Kotori was sure, but it was worth a try, at least. 

They’d arranged to meet at the woman’s house. Kotori was nervous to talk to her, and somehow, Umi seemed to pick up on that. “You okay, Kotori-chan?” Umi asked with a soft smile as they drove towards the woman’s house. 

Kotori forced a smile. “Yeah, of course.” She tucked her hands between her thighs, not allowing herself to look at Umi. Umi had always been so good at being the strong one in the group, and Kotori felt like the exact opposite. 

Umi pulled a hand from the steering wheel to rest it on Kotori’s lower thigh. “Don't stress, okay? Everything will be fine. We’ll have this case solved in no time.”

Kotori wasn't sure she believed in herself enough to believe that. But she wanted to be positive. “You're right. We will.” Her voice was quieter than intended as she answered, and she lowered her head, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

They reached the witness’s home within a few minutes. Umi parked the car and the two got out to approach the door. Kotori watched with unease as Umi knocked on the door. 

They were greeted by a young, dark-haired girl who looked beyond tired. Pronounced dark circles rimmed her eyes, and frown lines were deeply etched in her otherwise flawless features. Her hazel eyes looked sad and dull. “Officers.” The smile on her lips betrayed the rest of her face. She seemed genuinely happy to see them. “Please, come in. I'm sorry for any mess - my son likes to leave his toys all over the place.” 

Kotori’s heart jumped into her throat. Son? She was still at a loss for words but the ever-professional Umi wasn't. “It's no problem, miss. We’re the ones intruding on your home, after all.” She bowed her head formally toward the girl, and Kotori mimicked the motion. “My name is Officer Sonoda, and this is my partner, Officer Minami.” 

The woman stepped to the side, allowing the girls in. “You can call me Chiyo. Thank you again for coming.”

“No, thank you for allowing us to,” Umi broke in with a smile. “Please, after you.” 

Chiyo led the officers to the dining room, where she had already prepared two glasses of water. The officers took their seats at their offered chairs, and Chiyo sat across the table from them. She folded her hands on the table in front of her tidily. “Ask away, officers. All I ask is that we try to talk quietly. My son just laid down for his afternoon nap.” 

“Of course,” Umi said, an obvious difference in the volume of her voice. “Do you know if Mr. Isayama Hiro had any enemies? Anyone who would wish ill on him?”

Chiyo snorted. “Who wasn’t his enemy? He was a terrible boss.” She went quiet for a moment. “I hate to speak ill of the dead, but… he was a horrible man, Officer. He spoke lowly to his employees, particularly the women. He was lecherous and foul.” The disgust was evident upon her face as she spoke. “There was an occasion that we had a young lady, sixteen years old, working for us, and the way he would look at her… it made my stomach turn. He’d watch her when she bent down, sometimes making moves to try to grab her… not to mention the fact that he expected employees to do work high above their pay grade. I was practically managing that store, because he refused to get up and do anything.” She sighed. “Plus, there was a rumor among the staff that he was cooperating with some of the drug cartels to get drugs shipped around the country. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was truth to that.” 

Kotori’s lips parted in surprise. That wasn’t what she had expected to hear. “Do you think that one of the members of those drug cartels came back at him, maybe for a missed shipment or something?” She asked. 

Chiyo shrugged. “Probably. That or one of the employees that he treated so badly. Someone just got tired of his shit and offed him.” She forced a laugh, but there was obviously no humor behind it. She looked scared - and Kotori couldn’t blame her. “Who’s to say who they’ll target next? If Isayama-san got involved with too many dangerous people, it’s possible that they’re targeting the shop as a whole.” 

Umi cut in. “I doubt that, Chiyo-san. We think we know who this is. Well, not the identity, but… we are on the trail of a killer who has the same M.O. as this one. Someone with a vengeance. We’re just trying to get a better idea of why this person is targeting all these people… see if something connects them together.” She was still hastily scribbling in her notebook as she spoke. 

“What else can you tell me about him?” 

\-------

Umi felt as if they’d gotten so far, but also hadn’t gotten any closer to finding their guy. Isayama Hiro sounded like every other boss in the world - lazy, bossy, and greedy. But it gave them something to work off, at least. She closed Chiyo’s door behind her as quietly as she could behind her, turning her attention to Kotori. It had been painfully obvious that the brunette was incredibly nervous, leading the witness to turn her questions to Umi. Were it anyone else but Kotori, Umi would have been infuriated by the fact that her partner wasn’t cooperating much. But Umi knew Kotori. She would turn herself around. 

“So we might have a few leads,” Umi murmured. “Vague ones, but they’re more than we had before.” 

Kotori gave a slight hum of agreement. “I just wonder… it could be anything. The bad treatment of his employees, the whole drug thing. This guy has a lot going against him.” 

Umi laughed. “You got that right. He probably had hundreds of people who wanted him dead.” She climbed into the driver’s seat, shutting the door behind her, Kotori following suit. “It could be any of them.” 

“Or someone else doing it on behalf of those hundreds of people,” Kotori said. “If he had a bad reputation….” 

Umi’s eyes widened. “Shit. You’re right.” She pursed her lips. “We should call the other two, see what they’ve found out.” 

\-----

Anyone who knew Kaworu Yuuki knew that she was a big spender - that was really all any of her acquaintances had told Eli. And it had gotten her nowhere. Apparently, the woman had been a very private person. And that wasn’t going to help push the case in the right direction. 

Her colleagues at the gas station didn’t know much to tell her. But Eli struck gold when one of Yuuki’s friends told her that she spent a lot of time in a sketchy area of town known as Kabukicho. Eli had heard of it - the place was crawling with prostitutes. Eli felt a pang of guilt for assuming badly about Yuuki; it was highly likely that she was one of the prostitutes who worked those streets. And that meant Eli had to find customers.

So for that night, Eli was undercover. Her form-fitting, bosom-lifting black dress sent a few signals that she hoped would draw some of the regular customers to her. And sure enough, within a few moments of tottering around on too-high heels, a car approached her. The driver’s side window rolled down, revealing a less than savory looking man with sunglasses. “How much, honey?” 

Eli leaned into the window, a sultry smile playing at her dark-painted lips. “Probably more than you can afford, honey,” she purred. “How much are you willing to pay?” 

The man looked offended. “Shit, you girls are gettin’ expensive. How’s ten thousand yen for an hour?” 

Eli wasn’t sure whether to feel insulted or not - this man was cheap. But she quickly brushed the thoughts away, remembering the task at hand. It went against every grain of honor in her body not to arrest this creep right away. “Fine.” She accepted the offered money and opened the passenger’s door. The car stunk of cigarettes. 

The man drove away and pulled into a nearby alley. He was obviously fairly practiced at this, which only made Eli feel more filthy. Once he parked the car, he turned his attention to her. His legs were parted in a way that made Eli wrinkle her nose. “So, baby, what’s that money gonna get me?” 

Eli turned to face him, rising up slightly and moving closer to him. “Let me think….” She made out as if she were going to straddle him, but instead, pressed her knee between his legs, _hard._ “I need to know what you know about Kaworu Yuuki. Does that name sound familiar?” 

The filthy, smug look on the man’s face didn’t slide, though Eli could definitely tell that he was in pain. “I don’t have to tell you nothin’.”

Eli raised her eyebrows, and pulled her police badge from between her breasts - noteably, not her classiest move. “Yes, sir, you do. Tell me what you know.” 

His gaze fixed on the badge as he spoke to her. “I’m tellin’ you, that name don’t ring a bell. I don’t know the names of the girls ‘round here. I just fuck ‘em.” 

“Disgusting,” Eli couldn’t stop herself from saying. But she didn’t relent. She pressed more pressure with her knee, eliciting a gasp from the man. 

“Sheesh, could you let up a little?” He wheezed. 

But Eli needed more information from him, much more than he was giving her. She elected to ignore his question. “Have you seen a woman around here with short, bright red hair, usually wears green contacts? About 5’3”, slightly--”

“I’m tellin’ you, lady, I don’t know who this fuckin’ lady is. That don’t sound familiar at all. So put your damn badge away and let me do my stuff,” he spat, and Eli flinched as flecks of spittle landed on her cheek. 

She felt grimy, and she really didn’t like that feeling. “Whatever. Don’t let me catch you prowling around here any more tonight, because I can and will arrest you for it,” she growled, pulling herself from him, but not without pressing a bit more pressure first. The man huffed at her, pointing at the door, effectively kicking her out. 

He didn’t have to tell Eli twice to get out. She wanted to be away from him as quickly as she could. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. How could these girls do this kind of thing every night? 

A voice greeted her just as the man’s car pulled out of the alleyway. “What exactly are you doing?” The voice was sickly sweet, and Eli hadn’t even seen the purple-haired woman approach her. She’d obviously been watching the entire time. “I hope you realize that flashing your police badge around here isn’t going to do you any good.” 

Eli cleared her throat. Damn, beautiful women were her weakness. And this buxom woman with curves in all the right places was the very _definition_ of Eli’s weakness. But she remained strong. “I’m conducting an investigation here, so if you could kindly--”

“Kaworu Yuuki isn’t one of the girls here. She’s a customer. A _terrible _one.” The woman’s eyes narrowed to slits at the name. “She’s a disgusting piece of woman. Why are you looking for her?”__

__Eli wasn’t sure how much to trust this woman. She’d have no reason to help Eli out, but if her words held any kind of truth, maybe she’d be glad to get Yuuki away from the area. “She was murdered.”_ _

__“...Oh.” The woman’s plump lips parted, and she folded her arms beneath her chest. “And you’re thinking that one of us did it?”_ _

__Her words were accusing, but Eli was quick to shoot them down. “No. I was under the impression that she was… one of you. And a customer of hers was the culprit.” Eli’s eyes narrowed challengingly. “I’m just trying to find out more information about her.”_ _

__“Well I can tell you all you need to know… if you’re willing to cooperate with me.” Nothing about the woman’s words were scathing. She was soft-spoken and sweet, and the words she spoke seemed out of place with her voice. “Or are you going to arrest me if I try anything?”_ _

__Eli gulped. She knew what was happening. And once again, her ethics as a police officer were challenged. She itched to get the woman in cuffs and drag her to the station for prostitution, but if she could give Eli valuable information, she’d have to let it slide. She’d already let the man get away - how could she justify arresting the woman and not him? She sighed. “Okay, alright. But--”_ _

__“Come with me.” The prostitute gestured with a manicured finger to follow, and Eli did, obediently. The blonde was led down an alley and into what looked like a hostel. The smell of perfume assaulted Eli’s senses, and she sneezed, causing the woman to glance back at her with something like a smile. Tonight was getting stranger and stranger._ _

__Eli was led into a room labeled ‘private,’ and the purple haired woman locked the door behind them. The room was dimly lit, complete with a large bed that Eli didn’t even want to consider sitting on. “Five hundred thousand yen or you aren’t getting anything,” she said, and Eli blinked at her abruptness._ _

__“Five hundred thousand yen?!” Eli yelped. “I don’t have that much!”_ _

__“No information then,” the woman shrugged, reaching back to rest her hand on the door handle. “Sorry to have wasted your time, officer.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm._ _

__Eli’s sky blue eyes narrowed irritatedly. “Or I could just _not arrest you._ How’s that sound?” _ _

__Eli couldn’t help but smirk to herself as the woman flinched. Bingo. “F-Fine, fine, okay--” she gave in quickly, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Kaworu Yuuki… she’s been… just a massive pain in the ass around here. She always paid extravagantly. So extravagantly that no one could ever say no to her. But… Yuuki gets violent. She’s given a lot of the girls black eyes, she pulls their hair… she’s always on a crazy power trip and it’s scary.” The fear in the woman’s eyes was evident as Eli looked at her, and the blonde bit her lip._ _

__“I’m sorry,” she murmured, unable to meet the woman’s gaze. “That’s terrible. We had no idea. Why didn’t anyone call the police?”_ _

__She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The prostitute raised her eyebrows. “What, a bunch of prostitutes calling to cry to the police because a customer beat them up? I don’t think that would work too well in our favor,” she sighed. “So we’ve just dealt with it, because the pay was amazing. It’s helped a lot of us a huge amount. I’m almost sad that she’s dead.” She looked up at Eli, her big blue eyes meeting Eli’s. “I didn’t know anything about her aside from that. Neither did anyone else. She was really private. She wouldn’t talk about herself, or about us, really. She just wanted us to obey her every demand, and she wanted to be able to beat us up.”_ _

__Eli suddenly didn’t want to be here. She felt terrible, having barged in like this. Catching prostitutes had never been high on her priority list, and now, it really wasn’t. “Thank you for your time, miss--”_ _

__“Nozomi.” Whether or not that was her real name, Eli didn’t know, but it was nice to place some sort of name to the lovely face. Nozomi smiled. “Sorry if I scared you earlier. We don’t see strange faces around here very often -- well, not women, at least. I wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to catch us.”_ _

__Eli laughed, waving off Nozomi’s concern with a flick of her wrist. “You won’t have to worry about me from now on. I promise.” Her eyes met Nozomi’s again, and she felt herself blush brilliantly._ _

__And that fact didn’t go ignored by Nozomi. “Officer, you look all flustered. Are you alright?” Her voice was laden with a teasing tone, only deepening Eli’s blush. Nozomi giggled. “You’re cute. I like you. What’s your name?”_ _

__For a split second, Eli hesitated. But what harm could it do her to tell her name? “Eli. It was really nice to meet you, Nozomi, but I really should be going--”_ _

__“Who says?” Nozomi asked coyly. “You could stay here with me for a little while, officer.”_ _

__The offer was tempting - Eli would be lying if she said she didn’t consider it. But she didn’t know where the other three were in their research. What if they discovered something and needed Eli immediately? She _did _have her phone on, after all… and she could easily leave if she needed to. And Nozomi was becoming harder and harder to resist.___ _

____And Nozomi was approaching her, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. God, Eli was fucked. Hopefully _literally. _____ _ _

______“I-I don’t have any money to pay you,” Eli said quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______But Nozomi waved off her concern. “Don’t worry about that. This one’s on me,” she grinned, practically shoving Eli down onto the bed. She found herself with her back against the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Eli ignored every facet of her being screaming at her to get out of there, if not for any other reason but the filthy bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nozomi straddled Eli’s waist, a smile playing at her lips. “You’re really beautiful, Elichi.” The affectionate nickname sideswiped Eli, and she blinked wordlessly. “And that dress really suits you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At this point, Eli wasn’t sure whether Nozomi was saying this out of practiced habit, or because she really meant it. She tried to force herself not to assume the worst of Nozomi, but she couldn’t believe there would be any way Nozomi would truly feel anything for this. “But I think you’ll look better out of it.” Nozomi’s voice dropped an octave into a sultry purr, and Eli’s breath caught in her throat. What in the world had she done right to deserve a beautiful woman on top of her like this?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nozomi’s small hands trailed down Eli’s torso, snaking around to her back to find the zipper. Eli arched her back off the bed to give the girl better access. “How long has it been for you, Elichi? How long has it been since you’ve slept with a woman?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eli wasn’t sure she wanted to answer the question, only because she was embarrassed. How could she easily say ‘oh, probably a few years?’ She cleared her throat, and she could only guess that the expression on her face was more than enough of an answer by Nozomi’s giggle. “That’s what I thought. You’re such a stick-in-the-mud cop, I can tell you haven’t been fucked in a _really _long time. But I can take care of that for you.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli felt as if she might burst. She couldn’t stop herself from speaking up. “You don’t… have to do all that, Nozomi,” she interrupted. “You don’t have to… talk like that. Just do what you would normally do. Not in this situation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nozomi blinked, obviously surprised by Eli’s statement. Eli just hoped that she hadn’t crossed any lines. “You’re a weird one, Elichi,” she murmured, and Eli found herself pleasantly surprised that Nozomi hadn’t dropped the nickname. “But if you let me do what I would normally do, I might get a little selfish….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Be selfish.” Even Eli surprised herself with her sternness. “Don’t make this all--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nozomi cut Eli off with a firm kiss. She tangled her fingers in Eli’s blonde hair, and the Russian woman was lost to the world. The only thing Eli could see was Nozomi, nothing else. Eli returned the kiss hungrily, lifting herself off the bed slightly to meet with Nozomi. And, true to her word, Nozomi ground her hips against Eli, selfishly seeking out any kind of friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli almost whimpered at the contact. It had been far too long since she’d had anything like this, especially with a woman as beautiful as Nozomi. Her lips parted against Nozomi’s as she mirrored the motion, lifting her hips up to meet Nozomi’s. And it was nothing but a damned tease. She could already feel herself getting wet, and she needed so much more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Take this off,” Eli demanded, voice muffled slightly by Nozomi’s lips. She reached around Nozomi, grasping for the zipper of Nozomi’s dress. Nozomi wrenched her hands from Eli’s hair to reach back for her own zipper, making quick work of unzipping it and doing the same to Eli’s. Eli moved her hands to slide down Nozomi’s now-exposed back, pushing the silky fabric of her dress down. With a practiced elegance, Nozomi rose onto her knees and pulled her dress off one leg at a time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her body was revealed to Eli in nothing but a barely-there string of underwear. Eli was nearly drooling. “Come on, you, you can’t let me be the only one,” Nozomi teased lightly, aiding Eli in removing her own dress. Not only was she relieved to be free of the constricting fabric, but being practically naked allowed her a closeness with Nozomi that she hadn’t experienced in ages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And the first thing she noticed was that Nozomi was _soft._ Incredibly so. Every inch of skin that Eli skimmed her fingers over felt like silk beneath her fingertips. Selfishly, Eli allowed herself time to soak in the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Nozomi seemed to let her. The purple haired woman leaned over Eli once again, her tummy creating rolls that Eli longed to touch. That was yet another thing that drew her to Nozomi. She was chubby, in the most endearing way. Her thighs were plush, with enough surface area for Eli to splay her hands across and grab. And Eli wanted to grab _every_ inch of Nozomi. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Nozomi was quick to drag Eli from her thoughts. Her lips found Eli’s collarbone, and she peppered kisses along the sensitive bone, eliciting chills from Eli. And, taking Eli by surprise, Nozomi’s hand immediately dipped between Eli’s legs, pads of her fingers brushing across Eli’s soaked panties._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli whimpered in response, and Nozomi smiled in response. Her fingers pushed Eli’s underwear to the side, and Eli couldn’t hold back a moan at the contact. Nozomi was obviously practiced at this; she knew exactly where to touch. Her finger circled around Eli’s clit, slowly, teasingly, and Eli could’ve sworn she was seeing stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-Nozomi, please,” she choked out, bucking her hips up against Nozomi’s touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Nozomi was a relentless tease. She continued her slow circling motion for a moment longer before trailing her finger slowly down to Eli’s entrance. She slid in slowly with one finger, and Eli hissed with pleasure. She couldn’t stop herself from tightening around the intrusion. She whined, selfishly, wordlessly begging for more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m barely doing anything and you’re practically writhing under me,” Nozomi breathed, lowering herself to Eli’s level. She pressed her forehead against Eli’s, rhythmically sliding her finger in and out of Eli. “What do you want me to do to you, Elichi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli’s head was swimming, and she wasn’t sure that she was able to form coherent sentences. Her reactions were embarrassingly profound - the way this was going, she would be cumming within minutes. She was desperate for Nozomi. “Whatever you want, Nozomi,” she answered raggedly, warmth already pooling in the pit of her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Nozomi obviously took that as the okay to shove herself three fingers deep into Eli, and the blonde screamed out in a mix of surprise and pleasure that completely overwhelmed her. She let out a rapid-fire string of ‘please don’t stop, keep going, right there’ that seemed completely incoherent to her own ears. But Nozomi seemed to get the message either way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everything in the world disappeared from around Eli as she selfishly wrapped her legs around Nozomi, pushing herself onto Nozomi’s fingers. All other thoughts left her as her orgasm fell over her, and she cried out Nozomi’s name, clutching her tightly as she rode out her climax. She could barely make out small moans of Nozomi’s own, and Eli hardly had a chance to get over her orgasm before Nozomi was desperately rutting against her torso. Eli could feel the moisture from Nozomi’s panties on her stomach, an oddly arousing feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nozomi-chan… switch spots with me,” Eli made out breathlessly, and Nozomi agreed quickly. Her prior elegance was gone - the two women were a tangled mess of trembling limbs as they switched positions. Eli positioned herself between Nozomi’s thighs, pushing them apart as she trailed her lips down Nozomi’s torso. Nozomi whimpered desperately, hips lifting up against nothing but air as she sought any kind of contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli would have taken great pleasure in teasing Nozomi relentlessly, but more than that, she wanted to hear her. And so she made her way down Nozomi’s torso to the waistband of her panties, which she pulled down. Nozomi wasted no time in lifting her legs to pull them from her panties, and Eli tossed them carelessly onto the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli’s lips trailed down Nozomi’s pubic bone, and she moved slowly until her tongue found her clit. Nozomi gasped as Eli’s tongue traced circles around Nozomi’s clit, and Nozomi pressed herself against Eli’s hot mouth. It gave Eli great pleasure to see Nozomi so desperate, to taste her like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Eli moved down further still, until she could dip her tongue inside Nozomi. Judging by Nozomi’s reaction, that was just the right path to take - her body trembled violently, and Eli allowed herself a quick peek at Nozomi. Her partner was biting down on the back of her hand to suppress her moans, and Eli was quick to put a stop to that. She reached up to grab Nozomi’s hand, pulling herself away from her only to issue her a quiet demand. “Let me hear you. Don’t keep it in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sounds leaving Nozomi’s lips were like music to Eli’s ears. She whimpered, cried out, and best of all, moaned out Eli’s name repeatedly. Eli slipped two fingers into Nozomi alongside her tongue, earning an even louder reaction from the other woman. Being the one to reduce Nozomi to this was just as good as it being done to her. Nozomi’s hands grasped blindly for Eli’s hair, thick thighs draping over Eli’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli could have honestly stayed there forever. But a few jerky motions from Nozomi told Eli that she was close. Eli kept her fingers still, letting Nozomi press herself into Eli. Nozomi cried out as she came, hips still moving up to meet Eli’s fingers. The feeling of Nozomi using her like that was intoxicating; if she wasn’t careful, she was going to get addicted to this woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was, if she wasn’t already. Eli removed herself from Nozomi, relishing the feeling of Nozomi’s moisture coating her fingers. She shot Nozomi a crooked grin, which Nozomi answered with a breathless giggle. “Elichi, you’re--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Amazing? I know.” Eli dissolved into laughter, and was joined by Nozomi as the blonde laid down on the bed beside Nozomi. Truthfully, she hadn’t wanted to stop. If she had it her way, she would still be deep inside Nozomi; but she had work to do. She needed to call the other girls and see what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But she had something she had to do first. “...Can I see you again?” Eli ventured nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nozomi seemed taken aback by the question. “Well… if you come back here, then….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not here.” Eli didn’t like this atmosphere. She wanted to take Nozomi somewhere nice, somewhere that didn’t remind her of all the people who had taken advantage of her and treated her like she was less than a person because of her profession. “I’ll call you. I just need to get back to work, you know….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I get it. Don’t worry.” Nozomi smiled, turning her head to press a kiss to Eli’s cheek. “I hope you catch your guy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli laughed quietly. “Yeah… me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
